


Teruntuk Bulan

by AbuSelaka



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Warning for Chapter 01: Major Character Death
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbuSelaka/pseuds/AbuSelaka
Summary: Chapter satu: (Drabble) Bulan yang Tidak Begitu Indah.
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon | Saber/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Bulan yang Tidak Begitu Indah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonwaltz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwaltz/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rangkuman kisah cinta di kehidupan pertama mereka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hadiah balik untukmu, kawan 😘

Darah yang tercecer, merah. Sama dengan warna rambut miliknya, ujar suara yang masih dapat ia dengar dengan jelas. Ujar suara yang seharusnya milik pria yang kini tergeletak, berhiaskan pedang tegak berdiri di atas dadanya. Rambut pirang secerah matahari yang ternodai bercak dari warna rambut miliknya. Mata biru seindah langit yang mengusam kehilangan kehidupannya.

Padahal baru saja mereka bertemu. Setelah suara angin, tetesan hujan, pohon yang berguguran. Setelah ia akhirnya memiliki kesempatan untuk memeluk jiwa itu dalam raga nyata.

Ia terlambat mengutarakan perasaannya. Dan kini, ia terlambat mendapatkan kesempatan untuk dapat mengejarnya.

Mungkin di kehidupan selanjutnya.

Sepasang mata itu menatap sendu dari jauh. Lalu mendongak. _Bulan tidak terlihat begitu indah hari ini_ , pikirnya menatap rintik hujan yang melaburkan tetes air mata di wajahnya.

Jam waktu bergerak, berdetak, namun dengan suara detak yang salah. Genangan air melesat naik menuju langit, suara pekik bergetar masuk kembali ke mulut para manusia, darah kering merona kembali. Ia yang dengan malu merangkak masuk, mengisi tubuh yang perlahan menghangat. Sang pedang yang dengan cepat menarik tubuhnya, beriringan dengan luka menganga yang menutup, merapat. Untuk memberikan kesempatan sekali lagi padanya. Pada mereka.

Pada jiwanya yang henti jua menjerit.

Jam masih berdetak, masih dengan suara detak yang salah.

_Kali ini .... Pasti bisa ...._

_Kali ini ...._

_Mungkin sekali lagi ...._

Diiringi detak waktu yang terus dipaksa mengulang siklus yang hanya menghasilkan duka.

Jari-jemari itu dengan sedikit canggung mencoba menggerakan sendinya. Sepasang mata hijau menatap hampa, mengangkat telapak tangannya yang tampak kurus bagai ranting, panjang bagai galah, pucat bagai abu tulang. Meraba wajah yang terdistorsi akibat harga yang harus dibayar.

....

_Ah, atau mungkin tidak._

•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlin: Hoo, lihat! Ada monster! Hmm .... Kau tahu apa yang kurang? Sebuah dong! Biar aku tambahkan dulu! 😘👌


	2. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ia pikir tidak akan ada akhir bahagia untuknya selama ia bisa menatap wajah bahagia miliknya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Days7 #ArthurMoonWritingContest

Ini adalah salah satu alternatif dunia ketika sang penyihir berambut merah berhasil menyelamatkan belahan jiwanya setelah berulang kali mengulang waktu.

Apalagi jika bukan dengan memanfaatkan koneksi di antara mereka berdua? Sebuah mantra terlarang yang membenam erat di tubuh penuh kutukan miliknya akan memastikan setiap luka dan kematian yang seharusnya diberikan pada Arthur akan diberikan dengan dirinya.

Satu-satunya hal yang perlu ia lakukan adalah tetap memastikan mereka cukup dekat sehingga koneksi jiwa mereka masih dapat dikenali oleh sang mantra namun tidak begitu dekat hingga jiwa Arthur mengenali jiwa miliknya.

Lagipula, pikirnya untuk menyemangati diri sendiri, siapa juga yang akan jatuh hati dengan wanita bertubuh bak monster dan terkutuk?

Kosekuensi sihir waktu tidak akan bisa menghilang hanya karena cinta. Dan sekalipun ia tidak pernah menyesali pilihannya, ia tidak akan pernah tega untuk membayangkan pria tersebut bersanding dengan monster semacam dirinya untuk sepanjang hidupnya.

Jadi ya, sang penyihir berambut merah rela.

Di dunia ini, sekalipun hingga akhir ia tetap tidak dapat menggenggam tangan itu dalam ikatan cinta, namun setidaknya, ia cukup dekat untuk melihat senyuman itu dan bertanya mengenai makna ekspresi itu. Menatap sepasang mata biru itu dan menerima balasan positif darinya. Atau berbincang tanpa perlu merasa seperti dua orang asing yang tak saling mengenal.

Dan yang terpenting, ia dapat melihat kebahagiaan dari wajah belahan jiwanya hingga usia senja tanpa harus melihat darah bercecer sebagai pertanda perpisahan mereka.

Kali ini ia bisa menggenggam tangannya, yang tampak tua dan penuh keriput. Menuntun pelan ia untuk duduk di salah satu sofa tunggal sembari menatap salju yang turun. Momen yang terlampau jarang mengingat sang penyihir merah tidak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kali keduanya bisa bersama tanpa adanya pihak ketiga.

Sejenak, sang penyihir merah tertegun. Lalu tersenyum dan menggoyang pelan telapak tangan itu sebelum berkata, "Rasanya menyenangkan akhirnya dapat melihat paduka raja menua."

"Ah?"

"Dan tetap terlihat setampan saat masih muda!" ujarnya melanjutkan untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Begitu?" Sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajah itu.

Sang penyihir merah melebarkan senyum di wajahnya sendiri, dengan sedikit melankoli menatap sepenuh hati wajah di hadapannya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada telapak tangan di genggamannya. "Haha, Baginda Raja harus sering tertawa. Baginda Raja harus selalu merasa bahagia." Ia kembali menekankan. "Selalu bahagia."

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu?"

"Hmm?" Kedua alis itu terangkat bingung.

"Entah kenapa kau tampak melamun beberapa hari ini."

"Mungkin karena beberapa hari ini saya selalu teringat masa lalu, hehe," ia berkata. Lalu mencoba menatap sepasang mata yang tak kehilangan binarnya untuk mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan terbesarnya. "Apakah ... Paduka Raja merasa bahagia?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Wajah itu tiba-tiba berubah. Ekspresi yang ditunjukan tampak lebih dalam. "Aku selalu ingin memanyakan hal ini. Tapi adakah sesuatu yang kau harapkan dariku? Jika aku bisa mengabulkannya, pasti akan kulakukan."

Sang penyihir hitam terdiam. Lalu dengan perlahan berkata, "Hmm, mungkin ... Jika diperbolehkan, saya ingin mengajak Paduka Raja duduk bersama di hamparan rumput, tanpa mahkota, pedang, baju zirah, lalu mungkin berbaring di atasnya sembari menatap langit?" Ia mencoba menutupi kegugupannya yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan menggenggam erat tangan tersebut dan melanjutkan, "Hanya saja jika memikirkan hal itu saya terkadang bisa membayangkan jiwa muda Baginda Raja kembali."

Dan pernyataan itu berhasil memekarkan senyum kembali di wajah itu. "Baiklah. Bagaimana jika musim semi nanti?"

"Ah! Paduka Raja tidak perlu menanggapi serius perkataan saya!" Ia buru-buru menolak. "Lagipula, Paduka Raja perlu menjaga kesehatannya."

"Haha, tidak apa-apa. Kufikir hal itu akan menyenangkan untuk dilakukan sekali-kali."

Dan bohong jika penyihir merah tidak merasa senang ketika belahan jiwanya tetap bersikukuh mengabulkan permintaan anehnya itu.

Perbincangan keduanya pun terhenti ketika beberapa pelayan datang dan masuk untuk mengantarkan Arthur kembali ke kamarnya. Sang penyihir merah tidak pernah begitu dekat dengan mereka. Selain karena bentuk rupa dan wujudnya, ia memang tidak bisa membuat koneksi hubungan yang lebih erat dibandingkan koneksi diantara jiwa mereka agar mantra dapat dengan mudah melakukan tugasnya. Oleh karena itu ia tidak memaksakan diri untuk mengikuti mereka.

Sang penyihir merah pun berjalan pergi ke arah yang berbeda, mencoba membersihkan pikirannya sejenak dari semua beban yang menghantuinya beberapa akhir ini. Namun belum begitu jauh ia melangkah, ada sosok lain yang bersembunyi di balik tiang batu.

"Oh, Merlin."

"Kau tidak mengatakannya pada Arthur?" Sebuah pertanyaan frontal begitu saja diucapkan.

"Apa yang harus dikatakan?" Sang penyihir merah balik berucap. "Kau pikir aku tidak akan bisa bertahan hingga musim semi nanti?" Ia menambahkan dengan seringai tajam di wajah.

Merlin menatap tajam wajah snag penyihir merah, namun tak beberapa lama ia menghela nafas keras.

".... Ah, terserah~ Tapi kau tahu bukan jika ia akan merasa sangat kehilangan jika kau begitu saja menghilang?" ujarnya dengan sedikit simpatik menghiasi nada.

"Aku tidak akan begitu saja menghilang, dan kau tahu itu." Sang penyihir berambut merah berkata dengan getir. "Kutukan ini tidak akan menyisakan apapun mengenai diriku: tubuh, kenangan, maupun jejak sejarah. Semua akan terhapus dan digantikan oleh jejak lain. Jadi kau harusnya tidak usah mengkhawatirkan ia; sebab yang akan berada di memorinya nanti bukanlah diriku lagi."

Dan penyihir berambut merah tersenyum lebar.

"Setidaknya, kali ini ia telah bahagia, bukan?"

Merlin mendengus mendengarnya.

"Yah, ia bisa saja dibunuh begitu kau mati, kau tahu?" ujar penyihir tersebut dengan nada bermain.

Kini balik sang penyihir merah yang mendengus. "Berarti itu kau saja yang tak becus."

Lalu sepasang mata hijau itu menatap hampa di tengah tawa yang dikeluarkan keduanya.

Arthur ....

Kau bahagia, bukan?

•°•°•°•°

"Siapa ini?"

Mizuki menoleh dan menatap ketika pemuda pirang di hadapannya memegangi nendoroid kecil yang baru saja ia ambil dari rak almari di kamarnya.

"Ah! Arthurku!" Ia menulurkan tangannya. "Berikan!"

"Oh?" Pemuda pirang itu membulatkan mata, lalu tersenyum jahil sembari dengan lembut memegang telapak tangan gadis berambut merah tersebut dan memberikan nendoroid kecil tersebut.

"Siapa dia?"

"Hehe, perkenalkan. Ini Arthur. Di kehidupan lain, ia adalah pasangan jiwaku! Dan di dunia ini aku adalah penggemarnya!" jawab Mizuki dengan penuh semangat. Ia tahu pemuda pirang itu tidak akan mengejeknya; mereka bersama karena keduanya sudah siap menerima yang lain apa adanya. 

"Hmm? Dan aku?"

"Pacarku?" Pipi gadis itu dicubit pelan karena jawaban ragu-ragu tersebut. "Ah! Ah! Apa kau cemburu?"

"Ooo, haruskah?"

Mizuki mendongak dengan malu. "Hehe, mungkin?"

"Begitu?" Senyum manis merekah di wajah pemuda itu. Ia pun mengambil kembali nendoroid itu dari tangan Mizuki dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. "Ah, ia memang tampan. Tapi ... kupikir ada yang salah dengan figuramu."

"Ah?" Mizuki mencoba mengambil nendoroid kecil itu dari tangannya. "Ini bukan figura. Nendo. Nendo!"

Pemuda itu tetap tersenyum dan memeluk pinggang gadis itu sembari meletakan kepalanya di atas helai merah dari rambut kekasihnya.

"Kau perlu melepaskan mahkotanya dan pedangnya," ujarnya dengan nada serius.

"Huh?" Mizuki yang berhasil mendapatkan kembali nendoroidnya sejenak tertegun mendengar ucapan tersebut.

"Dan mungkin mengajaknya jalan-jalan keluar? Bagaimana jika berpiknik? Musim semi ini bukankah akan indah jika kita bertiga menonton bunga sakura bersama, Moon?"

"Huh?"

Ada ... perasaan aneh yang menyelimutinya ketika nama itu mendadak terdengar kembali di kehidupannya yang ini.

Di kehidupan sebelumnya. Ada alasan mengapa ia dan Arthur hampir tidak pernah menyebut nama satu sama lain. Sebab nama adalah jalan pembuka menuju identitas diri. Dan di kehidupan itu, Arthur hanya dapat mengenalnya sebagai sang penyihir berambut merah. Tidak pernah begitu dekat hingga jiwa mereka bisa mengenali satu sama lain.

"Ah ...."

Siapa gerangan yang memberitahukannya?

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Arthur, ah, tidak. Ia harus memanggilnya Asa kali ini, mengusap pelan air mata di wajahnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang selama ini ia dambakan. "Oh, Moon. Aku juga bahagia."

Mizuki terisak.

"Kali ini, mari kita menatap langit bersama, oke?"


End file.
